


He was never claimed

by PineTree172



Series: Percy Jackson Stories [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTree172/pseuds/PineTree172
Summary: Percy realizes that Nico never got claimed by Hades.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	He was never claimed

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" Percy shouted, running into cabin 13.

"What?"

"I just realized something!"

Nico sighed. "Ok, what is it?"

"You never got claimed."

"What?"

"You never got claimed," Percy repeats. "You know with the glowy sign above your head. We just knew it was Hades, but he still hasn't claimed you."

"..."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD YOU BETTER CLAIM ME RIGHT NOW!" Nico shouts.

A few seconds later, there was a hologram of Hades' helm above Nico's head.

"Anyway, now that I'm claimed, I'm going to go back to sleep because it's ONE IN THE FUCKING MORNING."

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Percy fell asleep on the bed next to Nico's. They both slept peacefully except for the camp who woke up from all the shouting.


End file.
